Book One: Thirst
by MWKY
Summary: Unsatisfied with Season 2, my friend and I got together to create a fic with some heavy Makorra shippihg. Humorous, fluffy, intense, and everything in between. We've quenched our thirst, can it quench yours? A bit OOC, but I hope you enjoy. R&R for love from MW and KY. Rating subject to change.


**A/N: Welcome to the first installment of Book 2: Thirst, the prologue! The second season hasn't lived up to our standards, so we decided to write our own, starting from the end of Season 1. We found this got a lot of hype on Facebook, and decided to share it on Fanfiction!**

**THIS IS OOC AND FOR OUR AMUSEMENT.**

**Warning: Subtle hints at adult themes**

_Previously on "The Endgame,"_

_Korra: [Runs, jumps on Mako and hugs him.] I love you too._

_Mako and Korra share a kiss and the camera pans up to the sky._

**_Prologue_**

**Mako POV**

I gently lower Korra to her feet, staring at her beautiful cerulean eyes, her eyelashes framing her mocha-colored skin. She was a delectable dessert that I wanted to indulge in, losing myself to more of those sweet kisses. Korra was everything to me, after saving me from Amon, unleashing her newfound airbending. I still feel guilty about not being able to save her as Amon had her on her knees, stripping her of her powers, leaving her naked and vulnerable. I have to admit that I enjoyed seeing her dominated by her superior. But I am content with what I have, clutching her tightly in my arms, never letting her go. Her silky hair brushed against my lips as I inhaled her scent, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I had finally claimed what was mine.

**Korra POV**

His hands, gently cupping my face as his calloused fingers brushed away the tears that trickled down my face. His brawny arms encompassed my sides, as his warmth seeped into me, my heart stuck in my throat. His satiny, blanched skin spangled with scars clashing with my creamy caramel of my own. His eyes, darkened with lust, contrasting from the usual honeysuckle that often enraptured me in times of need. I could remember his fingers tangled in my own, his thumb rubbing soothing circles in my palm. I remember lovingly gazing at him, his amber eyes flickering with flecks of gold, mirroring my longing for comfort. I now stand in his embrace, interlocking our fingers.

**Third Person POV**

As Mako and Korra were about to lean in for another kiss, a loud thud forced them to break apart, although they did so reluctantly. Jerking their heads to the source, they saw the rest of The Crew as Bolin scrambled to get on his feet, Asami's face red.

"O-Oh, um, sorry. We were just looking for you to make sure you're okay! But I, uh, guess you're okay now so we'll just be going," Bolin rushed out, embarrassed to have caught his brother and crush in such an intimate position. Asami was also unable to hide her discomfort, although she did seem genuinely happy for the newfound couple.

"It's about time you two got together!" Asami squeaked as the couple smiled at her. Korra hid her face in the crevice of Mako's shoulder, trying to hide the blush raging on her cheeks.

"U-Uh. Um, thanks!" Mako replied, arm tethered around Korra, pulling her even further into his side, while his other arm instinctively started rubbing the back of his neck.

Korra smiled tentatively, unsure how sincere Asami was being, after all, she and Mako were once a suffocatingly cute couple. "Thanks, Asami… Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Asami flashed Korra a feigned smile, "Of course I am, silly turtleduck!"

Obliviously, Mako asked Korra, "Why wouldn't she be?"

Not wanting to elaborate on the topic, Korra just shrugged and shot Asami a look.

**Korra's POV**

Asami is still looking at Mako, eyeing him as if he was cactus juice in the heat of her desert. I turned further into Mako's arms, my lips ghosting over his neck, trailing along his jawline. Asami already had her chance with him! Now it was my turn to relish in his company, his placating words and soul-stealing kisses. He has become the Southern Lights that illuminate my dark destiny, forever entrapped to saving the world. He provides a sense of normalcy, in the throes of my frustration, often wondering how I was supposed to be the Avatar. But sometimes I wonder what I can offer him, for the love he has lathered upon my being. Perhaps he would go back to Asami, with her gorgeous ebony hair, her petite figure, the ability to live a normal life, not to mention the wealth she had inherited. After all, that was how they met in the first place… The only reason that Mako was committed to Asami was for her scrumptious inheritance. At least I hope so...

**Asami's POV**

Yipee. Korra and Mako are finally together. Great. Someone throw a party. The Avatar has finally gotten everything she wants! World peace and the man of her dreams! Ugh. Someone electrocute me NOW please. Equalists, where are you? God, I can't stand Korra and her perfect life. Why did Mako have to like her? I'm positive it was only because she's famous, a good fighter, and had bending abilities. It's not like she's something to stare at, like me. I know I'm gorgeous, and it's only fair that I have a gorgeous partner, both in strength and behind closed doors. I can't help myself from reminiscing of all the times Mako and I shared. The long, passionate nights, sweet kisses in the morning, and fleeting touches throughout the day. I remember his red scarf, wrapping it around my hand, tugging him into me. The smell of ash still fills my nose when I am lying on my bed, craving his touch and fiery passion. Why does Korra get Mako?! She deserves someone like… Bolin. Maybe I should try to get them together…

**Mako's POV**

Oh, Asami... Her ravenous locks, cascading down her shoulders in an effortless manner. The only shred of doubt was... Bolin. I loved to see a smile gracing his features. I keep remembering the hurt marring his features when he found Korra and I kissing with fervor, the veins in his masculine hands quashing the flower assortment he bought specifically for her. His eyes grew watery, his blubbering becoming more incoherent through his tears. The only thing I yearned for besides Korra's love was the being of my dear younger brother…

**Third Person POV**

Korra did not want to be in the presence of the rest of The Krew at the moment, wanting to bathe in her new lover's caress. She wanted to embrace him fully, wanting him to further their relationship in more ways than one. She felt she could trust Mako with her heart, never experiencing a love as potent as theirs. Mako reciprocated the feeling, his heart beating in time with Korra's, the two soulmates intermingling as they finally connected.

**A/N: That was fun. :)**

**There's more to cum... ;).**

**Was that intentional?**

**You'll find out in next week's segment!**


End file.
